Our Worst Nightmare
by mnmdancin12
Summary: The Capital and President West have all decided to do something extra special for the 25th Hunger Games. 24 relatives of the past Hunger Games Tributes will be chosen to compete in this year's Hunger Games. In the end, another surprise is given as 2 tributes (may not even be from the same district) will be crowned as the winners. Who will win? But most importantly, who will die?
1. Info

**AN: I know that I've got a couple of stories going on, but I've had this idea for a while now and I've decided to put it up on FF :D**

**Quick Summary: The Capital (and President West) have all decided to do something extra special for the 25****th**** Hunger Games (and the first Quarter Quell). 24 relatives (parents, cousins, siblings, aunts, uncles, etc.) of the past Hunger Games Tributes will be chosen and sent into the games. Another twist, is that the last 2 tributes alive will be crowned the winners- no matter if they are from the same District or not.**

**Now, this IS a love story. Not gonna lie :D**

**Without further ado, here are the new characters (main ones) and then I'll create a list of the tributes names and such, and I may even make some of them bios :D**

* * *

Name: Beatrix Zandorph

Nickname: Bea, Trix (but prefers to be called Beatrix most of the time)

District: 12

Age: 16

Relative From Games: Her brother, Wither Zandorph. He was killed being the runner-up victor in the 18th Hunger Games. When he was in the games, he was only 17 years old.

Other Family Members: Her father died from a disease that they didn't know how to treat, leaving her with her mother (since her father died after her brother, just a year later). Her mother tries to stay strong for Bea, but it's a bit hard sometimes.

Appearance: Looks a lot like her brother- grey eyes, dirty blonde hair (but hers goes all the way down to the bottom of her back) in which she puts in a braid down her back a lot, and fair skin. The difference between her and her brother was that she has freckles and he had a dimple on his left cheek. She stands at 5'9, knowing she's stopped growing at that. She has enough meat on her bones, although she doesn't eat too much since her and her mother aren't the richest people around.

Personality: Is very cold towards people she doesn't like or who has hurt her family/somebody she loves. Always has a sarcastic attitude and always has a witty comeback ready. She has quite the sass and will put someone in their place if they're wrong, but she is a bit anti-social when it comes to girls her age. She doesn't have many friends, as she lost her only friend when he became rich and popular, as his older brother won the 20th Hunger Games (his name was Jeremiah Wilkerson). She has always been a tomboy and doesn't think she'll ever change, although her mother has tried to put her in bows and dresses but Beatrix knows that's just not who she is.

Weapon of Choice: Has a really good aim (her mother has told her to shoot at a tree that has a dot on it to practice, as her mother has been worried for years that one day she will be reaped), so a Bow and Arrow

* * *

Name: Theodore Gray

Nickname: Theo

District: 7

Age: 16

Relative from Games: His cousin, Rosalee Gray (his father's brother's daughter- lol that was long and confusing) who had been killed in the bloodbath of the 20th Hunger Games- she was 12 when she was killed

Other Family Members: His younger sister Marceline Gray (a.k.a. Marcy, 5 years old) and his parents.

Appearance: Dark brown floppy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive-toned skin. He is actually quite strong as he has been working with lumber since he was 6. He stands at 6'3.

Personality: He is very quiet and reserved, bottling up his feelings because he doesn't like to burden people. He's had a good life, and has empathy towards the people with the most rotten lives that their living. He is very good with children and is protective over the people he loves.

Weapon of Choice: An Axe

* * *

**And here is the list of tributes names, although only a few may get bios**

**District 1:**

*G-Penelope Parker, 18

*B-Xander Kett, 17

**District 2:**

*G-Felicity Quote, 14

*B-Rodger Beck, 14

**District 3:**

G-Amethyst Nae, 16

B-Quinton Embers, 18

**District 4:**

*G-Sherbert Jarr, 15

*B-Newton Vorpeg, 16

**District 5:**

G-Dahlia Portmen, 13

B-Rockford Salt, 18

**District 6:**

G-Simmer Glow, 17

B-Cedric Harde, 13

**District 7:**

G-Trew Jones, 16

*B-Theodore Gray, 16

**District 8:**

G-Della Rue, 18

B-Shark Doore, 17

**District 9: **

G-Maybel Eggard, 13

B-Fort Greg, 12

**District 10:**

G-Iris Stone, 18

B-Owen Stone, 18

**District 11:**

*G-Darcy Dwarf, 13

B-Newton Abe, 17

**District 12:**

*G-Beatrix Zandorph, 16

*B-Jeremiah Wilkerson, 16

**And since I have no life, here are the alliances (that will be in the beginning- who knows, they might change…)**

**Alliance #1:**

District 1

District 2

District 4

Jeremiah Wilkerson

**Alliance #2:**

District 10 *brother and sister alliance*

**Alliance #3:**

Beatrix Zandorph

Darcy Dwarf

**The rest will be all by themselves (at least for the time being).**

**Lol, I'm making this sound like a SYOT. Omg I'm sorry this is now 6 pages, probably 5 Minutes I've wasted out of your time. I'm sorry XD And quick note, in the list of Tributes the ones with the stars next to them are all going to have bios**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!

P.S. If anybody is nice enough to make the Career's bios. I would love to see what you guys come up with- also, it's going to be a ton of work for me since I'm most likely going to make all of the Careers (except for Jeremiah who is going to be in the alliance with the Careers) main characters, so if any of you that have read this if you would like, can make a bio with this template and send it to me IN A PM PLEASE.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of Choice:

*That is really all I need since I already have the age and such- thank you!*


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Since the last "chapter" wasn't the real first one, here is the REAL first chapter of 'Our Worst Nightmare' :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of THG, but I do own the all of the characters shown in this story (unless there will be people creating the Careers for me).**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1: Prologue

Beatrix's POV

_ "You don't have to do this, Josie. We can figure something out, but we don't have to kill each other." my brother's voice was heard through the television in the town square. Tears came to my eyes, as although I was young I understood what was going on._

_ "I love you, Wither but…I have to save myself. What will happen to my family? What other choice do I have?" the District 9 girl had tears running down her face as she looked at my brother- she was raising her knife and plunging it into his heart, making me scream out._

_ "NOOO! WITHER NOOO DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" I had screamed, my father holding me close as we were all crying now, knowing that we lost another District 12 citizen to another tribute._

_ "Hush, Beatrix. It's alright…he's in a better place now." my father's soothing voice rang through my ears as I whimpered, telling my dad, "The best place for him was here, daddy."_

I had never felt so much anger and sorrow in those weeks where he was gone. My older brother…my other half. He was- and always will be- my hero. He died for District 12, and I had a feeling that one day I will make him proud.

I wasn't that helpless little girl anymore. I didn't cry as much as I use to when I was little. I grew cold towards some people and didn't like to show lots of emotion, as I thought it would make me look weak.

But, I had my moments when I broke. Everyone does.

Today was that dreadful day again…reapings.

My mother always tries to get me to go in a nice dress (or at least a dress shirt) but she just doesn't understand that being girly is just…not who I am.

I've never been that type of girl that hates getting dirty and takes a disliking towards "work". I've never been that type of girl to enjoy dressing up and who is always giggly and smiley (especially at this age around boys). I was independent, not dependant like the rest of the girls my age were.

But that's what made me unique…that's what made me Beatrix.

* * *

Theo's POV

I remember, watching the screen in the town square. Keeping my eye on that brunette girl that I've known since I was born. My cousin.

I hated remembering that day…

_ "Mummy, what's wrong with Rose?" I had questioned my mother, seeing as my cousin had fallen to the ground with a scream coming out of her mouth._

_ "Honey, no don't loo-" my mother started but it was too late- I saw the axe go right into her skull._

_ "S-She's not alright, is she mummy?" I whimpered, tears rushing down my face as my mother looked at my father with regret, knowing I shouldn't have been watching in the first place._

But it wasn't my parent's fault, I knew. It wasn't Rosalee's fault, it wasn't my Uncle Dae's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but the Capitol's and President West.

Dammit, that stupid, fat ass President of Panem. _He_ was the one to murder my beloved cousin, not that poor District 5 girl that was just trying to get by and live in that horrid arena.

Why was Panem doing this to us? Our generation had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the Dark Days, so why were we the ones who were being punished?

This was a question that I'm determined that will one day be answered…

* * *

**AN: How do you think the prologue was? Was it horrible? Good? Tell me in a review if you'd like ^.^**

**R&R? Please :D**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Before I put the next chapter up, here are the characters that now have bios *both created by bmsbobcat24***

**Name: Xander Kett**

**Appearance: Tall, lean Asian boy with spiky hair. Dark, mischievous eyes and a dangerous smile and pointed ears that look somewhat elf-like.**

**Personality: He was bullied as a kid because of his ears and ethnicity. This has given him a hard "outer shell" and an indifference towards other people's opinion. Raised and trained to kill, he is lethal and killed five kids for calling him a FOB (fresh off the boat). He has a dangerous love for torturing and killing living things, and doctors have proved him clinically insane and unstable.**

**Weapon of Choice: Most anything sharp, and on occasion his own hands and feet.**

**Name: Roger Beck**

**Appearance: Short brown hair with piercing blue eyes. Tall and tan with overly large muscles. Scars from past battles.**

**Personality: Likable, popular. Has a dark side that is brought out during training and in the arena. Despite stereotypes, he is actually smart and a well-known strategist amongst his peers.**

**Weapon of Choice: Double-edged sword or a knife.**

**So, the Careers that are NOT bolded are taken already:**

**Penelope Parker, 18, District 1**

Xander Kett, 17, District 1

**Felicity Quote, 14, District 2**

Rodger Beck, 14, District 2

**Sherbert Jarr, 15, District 4**

**Newton Vorpeg, 16, District 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or Xander Kett and Rodger Beck (their bios- I own their names). I do own everything else :D**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 2

Beatrix's POV

"Beatrix, what have I told you about wearing something appropriate for reapings?" my mother scolded me as I groaned, stating, "What have I tried to tell _you_? Girly stuff just isn't me."

"That doesn't mean you have to look like a dirty troll." my mother joked as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear as I had my hair in a braid down my back, since my mother liked it long and it was already down to the end of my back.

I liked it long too, but when I was doing various things, the dirty blonde locks would get in my way.

"How about this- I'll let you wear whatever shoes you want, but you _must_ wear a dress. Just this once sweetie, please?" my mother bargained with me, making me sigh and grumble, "Alright. Just this once. But I'm keeping my hair like this, you hear?"

I walked back to my room once again and changed into the outfit on my bed (which was always put there by my mother on reaping day) blue sleeveless blouse, a white ruffle skirt, and a brown belt that I put around my waist at the end of the skirt (since I tucked in the top). I got my favorite brown combat boots and finally walked out from my room, telling my mother, "Are you finally happy now? Look while you can cause this is the only time I'll be wearing this."

When she turned around, she put her hands over her mouth and told me, "Bea, you look beautiful."

Hugging me, she whispered in my ear, "This was the outfit I wore when I was your age for reaping. I loved the skirt, and when I grew out of it I knew I had to keep the outfit for my daughter."

I couldn't help but smile down at her (I was just a bit taller than her, she was kind of short) and say, "I bet you looked beautiful."

"You remind me so much of myself, Bea. I wore my hair that exact same way when I was younger. I disliked having it down, so I put it up although my mother liked it better when my hair was down." she explained to me, then ended with, "Well, we should be going now."

"I love you mom." I told her as she patted my cheek, saying, "I love you too."

* * *

Theo's POV

"Theo, c'mon. Get up and get ready, it's reaping day." my mother's voice was heard as I stirred tiredly in my bed, mumbling, "Just a couple more minutes…"

Before I knew it, she ripped the sheets from my body as I moaned out, "I would've gotten up…eventually."

"Now, get your butt up and get ready. Don't make me get angry." she walked out of my room and I sighed, getting up and starting to get ready.

In the end, I was wearing my hair regularly, a black button-up shirt, black dress pants, and black boots.

When I walked out, everyone was ready to go and we made our way to the town square. After going through the line for check-in, I made my way to the 16 year old section.

Right when I got to a spot, Adelphie Carter (the escort for District 7) started to talk, but I just kind of zoned out since it was the same every year.

But it came to my attention when she said, "…this year is, in fact, the 25th Hunger Games. The Gamemakers have decided to do something special for this year's Games. In these two bowls are the female ancestors and male ancestors of past tributes. Also, it is said that instead of only 1 victor being crowned, there will be 2. There are no volunteers this year, I'm sorry to all of those excited children."

My eyes widened as I knew I was in the male bowl. I knew I had a chance to be reaped, as I was in there a bit (as our names can be in that bowl more than once).

"Now, without further ado, ladies first." Adelphie giggled as she put her hand into the girl's reaping bowl. Finally, she looked at the name and smiled, saying, "Trew Jones, the sister of Scar Jones from the 21st Hunger Games!"

I knew that girl, as she lives around by me. She's a year older than me but I've seen her around quite a bit. She has short, red hair with bangs that go into her hazel eyes, pale skin, and freckles that are sprayed across her nose and cheeks. She is quite skinny and is pretty tall, as well.

"And now for the men." my heart stopped as I bit my lip in anxiety. As if in slow motion, she called out, "Theodore Gray- cousin of our dear Rosalee Gray, tribute of the 20th Hunger Games."

Holding back my fear, I stepped up onto the stage as she told us, "Shake hands now, go on!"

I turned to the red-headed girl and shook her hand, as she looked at me- I could see in her eyes that she was scared, but I gave her a comforting look which made her grip on me loosen.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor, Mr. Gray and Mrs. Jones." Adelphie said in that stupid voice of hers, making me groan internally as they dragged us to the Justice Building.

Once I had gotten into a room, my family burst into the room as my crying sister, Marcy ran into my arms and yelled, "You have to win, Theo! Please don't get killed I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

It was sad that she was only 5 and she understood where I was going and what would have happened to me if I didn't come back in a couple of weeks.

"Take care of yourself, Theo. We'll be waiting for you, honey." my mother whispered as I spoke for the first time after the reapings, "I-I don't know if I can do this, mom."

"We know you better than anyone, Theo. You can do this." my father told me as he pat my back, as they were gone before I knew it.

* * *

Beatrix's POV

The escort for District 12 (Cassia Core, a women that annoyed the fuck out of me with her orange, bob-cut hair and purple-contact-colored eyes) started to talk, making me yawn and get bored already.

I knew what was going to go on in this Hunger Games. I was worried, but I didn't want anybody to see my fear. Before I knew it, she was reaching into the girl's bowl, and I finally started to pay attention.

"Beatrix Zandorph- younger sister of our own Wither Zandorph, tribute of the 18th Hunger Games!" keeping my head down, I walked up onto the stage and I saw my mother, tears running down her face as she covered her mouth in horror.

'_I'm going to do this, mom…for you, daddy, and Wither._' I told myself in my mind, to hear her call out the last name I wanted to be called for the boys.

"Jeremiah Wilkerson- younger brother of the 20th Hunger Games victor- Brock Wilkerson!" I narrowed my eyes as people cheered for Jeremiah, my childhood best friend.

"Oooh, I see a bit of tension between you two. This is an interesting pair ladies and gentlemen, wouldn't you agree?" the crowd clapped as I felt Jeremiah look at me. I ignored him as after Cassia wished us luck, we were led to the Justice building, where I said my last goodbyes to my dear mother.

"I'm going to do this for you. I promise you. I'm going to avenge Wither if it's the last thing I do." I whispered in my mother's ear as she smiled at me, saying, "I knew you had your father's determination. He would be so proud of you, Bea."

"Take care of yourself, mom. Don't worry about me. I'm going to make it home." I told her as she was taken through the door, making me sigh and sit on the couch in the room, thinking about what I was going to do.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it was really long, but I hope it was alright (:**

**Keep sending in those Career bios! I still need some more :D Also, the reaping outfits will be on my profile (they're on one polyvore thing, so there will only be one link)**

**R&R? Please?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, so, I still need more Career bios (since I haven't gotten any more since the last update). If you could, just send a couple in and I'd make for a happy Mari ^.^**

**And I need to give you Darcy's bio (I didn't do the whole thing though) because, yes, SHE WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**Name: Darcy Dwarf**

**Age: 13**

**District: 11**

**Appearance: Long curly brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, hazel eyes, and fair skin.**

**Personality: Very shy and girly, and respects anyone older than her as she thinks they are so much wiser than she is. She wants to learn from others and doesn't want to hurt anyone (or any animals, but she knows she has to for survival). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters that were made up by you reviewers :D **

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 3

Beatrix's POV

"Beatrix, is it?" a man's voice asked as I snapped my head to the voice. It was a guy with silver/white spiked up hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin. He looked really young to be here (unless he was a tribute…which I don't think he was), but I nodded anyways.

"My name's Ajax Smeth. I'm your Stylist. So, I hear your not the girliest girl around, huh?" the man sat next to me on the bench where my prep team (they were too busy putting me in pain to tell me their names, or I was just not listening) had just picked ever piece of fucking hair off of my legs.

"Uh…I guess not really." I answered, shrugging in answer as he chuckled, telling me, "That's alright. I'm not going to make you wear something your not comfortable in. I don't think of myself like the other stylists."

"How so?" I tried, not really believing him as he smirked, asking me another question, which was, "How would you explain your district?"

"Huh?" confusion was heard in my voice as I didn't think he was going to ask that simple question. Well, not all that simple. I thought about it for a couple of minutes, finally answering with, "Dangerous yet…a place many people can call home. A place full of secrets and pain, but punishment if I'm making any sense."

"I know exactly what you mean. I have an idea for the parade, but you're going to have to bear with me."

* * *

Theo's POV

My Stylist was really weird and kind of scared me…but she was a smart women. Her name was Cynthia Vinn and had long pink hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes that went really well with her hair.

She dressed me in a outfit that matched Trew's, showing that our district had to do with trees. I didn't really favor in mine because it made me look like Paul Bunyan and made Trew look like a fucking tree, but hey- this is for the Capital. Maybe they like this shit.

Once we were all through, I heard people gasp and before I knew it, I looked behind me to see District 12.

The girl was gorgeous and wore the most awesome outfit which looked like she was some sort of biker or something…I wondered what that was about. Everyone really loved it though, as it made her look dangerous.

I didn't really care about the kid next to her, as you can tell.

I would find out that girl's name, one way or another. I promise you that.

* * *

Beatrix's POV

It was first day of training and I was kind of pissed off. Our mentor told us specifically _not_ to show off, but what the hell does Jeremiah do? Goes over to the Careers and shows off.

What a fucking lunatic.

I was trying to make a fire, but when I snapped a log right in half a small voice asked, "W-What's wrong?"

Turning my head, I saw a 13 year old girl with long, curly, brown hair. She was a real pretty girl, I swear. She looked too innocent to be in these games…

"Nothing." I laughed a little bit as I turned more towards the girl as she smiled softly telling me, "My name's Darcy. You're that girl from District 12, Beatrix?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked as she shrugged, saying, "I like to know who my opponents are. But you're too nice to be an opponent. Hey, you wanna be friends?"

Laughing a little bit, I asked, "How do you know that I won't kill you?"

Rolling her eyes, she told me, "I can sense that you won't do that. You're not like the others."

Smiling, I looked at the ground and agreed with, "Alright, how about we're allies. You like that idea?"

Nodding fast, she stuck out her hand as I shook it and smiled, saying, "Nice to be working with you, Darcy."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was kind of suckish, but I really love Darcy :D The next chapter will be the private training thing and then the scores (: And send in those Careers! Look at the last chapter to see who is left!**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, so since I haven't been getting many Career bios, I'm going to create 2 more and then the rest I'm hoping will be created :D**

**Name: Penelope Parker**

**Appearance: Well-groomed curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, dimples, and pale skin. She's tall and lean, standing at about 6'0. **

**Personality: Is a real bitch, to be honest. She's pretty, but not very nice (which kind of makes her an ugly person) and isn't all that bright. But, she **_**can**_** fight since she's been trained for these games since she could walk. She hates competition (mostly girls like Beatrix who aren't afraid of her and that sass her) and is a bit of a slut.**

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrow, but is skilled in other weapons as well.**

**Name: Felicity Quote**

**Appearance: Firey-red hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles all around her face. She is also very tall and lean, but stands at 5'8. **

**Personality: Is a teeny bit nicer than Penelope is, but is still a real snot. She thinks she's better than everyone when in reality, she isn't the best with fighting (and isn't the brightest either- but she's a career so she'll be "fine").**

**Weapon of Choice: Uses an axe, but is not very talented with it. **

**So, now here is the list of Careers (the ones who are NOT bolded are the ones that have been created already**

Penelope Parker, 18, District 1

Xander Kett, 17, District 1

Felicity Quote, 14, District 2

Rodger Beck, 14, District 2

**Sherbert Jarr, 15, District 4**

**Newton Vorpeg, 16, District 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG OR Xander Kett and Rodger Beck- I own all of the other characters in this book (just not the original tributes such as Katniss, Peeta, etc.)**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 4

Beatrix's POV

"You'll do fine, Beatrix. Quit worrying so much! You're making _me_ worry!" Darcy scolded me as I had been pacing the waiting room for private training (to get our scores) for the past 10 minutes as the tributes in the room kept decreasing and decreasing.

"I can't help it! Daisy told me and Jeremiah to do as best as you can so we could get sponsors. What if nobody likes me? What if I die out there with absolutely nobody who backed me up? What if-"

"STOP IT WITH THE WHAT IFS. Goodness gracious, Beatrix!" Darcy yelled as I stopped pacing, laughing a little bit as she acted more like a little adult than a 13 year old girl.

Before I knew it, they were calling Darcy in and I told her, "Good luck, munchkin."

In just 4 minutes I was going in, Jeremiah already gone as they had started with a boy in District 1 first, making me last.

Once I was inside I was kind of pissed off, as they were all eating and talking.

This is what pissed me off about being in District 12. The stupid Capitol people are so rude, it's like they get bored when it comes to the less-fortunate Districts. Fuck these people.

I decided that I'd just warm up a bit and I shot a couple of bulls eyes, looking up to where they were all standing to see none of them even glanced at me.

My anger rose as I yelled out subconsciously, "Hey!"

They all looked over at me as I quickly made a shot at the last target, hitting it with such force it fell to the ground with the arrow straight in the middle.

"Thank you for your fucking attention." I snapped as I put the bow away and walked out of there, thinking to myself, '_What the hell did I just do?_'

* * *

Theo's POV

"Guys! It's on!" Adelphie squealed as we all sat down on the couch in front of the TV to see the training scores.

I would finally find out that girl's name. I've been thinking about her day and night, seeing her at training was bad enough. I couldn't stop looking over at her and having her on my mind.

All of the Careers had 11's, I had gotten a 9 (which felt really good), but when it got to District 12, I was almost at the edge of my seat.

"Jeremiah Wilkerson with a score of 7, and Beatrix Zandorph with…a score of 11!"

I heard the guys talking in the background of our talking, speaking about Beatrix- and that she was the only one in this games that had the same score of the Careers.

* * *

**AN: I know it was kind of cliché about how Beatrix acted in the private training thing, but at least I didn't have her a perfect 12 or something cause I just think that would make her a Mary Sue and nobody likes a Mary Sue as a main character -_- **

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to bmsbobcat24 and UserRainStar for the last Careers that I needed! Here they are:**

**Name: Sherbert Jarr (or, Sher)**

**Appearance: Light reddish hair with natural streaks of blonde that go down to her mid-back, and pale icy blue eyes with specks of light green. She's short, standing at only 4'11. She has light freckles you can only see when she's staring at the sun.**

**Personality: Sherbert's a fairly confusing soul. At times she can be very sweet, and obsesses about romance and appearance, but she is generally very loud and rebellious. She is very smart, but uses that to her advantage when needed. Sherbert is lead by her heart, not her head, and she is the person people generally go to when they need someone to brighten up the mood. She prefers to avoid aggression at all costs, but masks this, as she has a passion for acting, and loves the spotlight.**

**Weapon of Choice: Generally medieval weapons, such as Daggers or swords.**

**Name: Newton Vorpeg**

**Appearance: Tan skin, light brown hair styled in spikes. Tall, buff, swimmers body. Skilled in swimming. Hazel eyes with green specks in them. Sparkling smile. Though described as a hopeless romantic, can kill quickly and efficiently with no remorse.**

**Personality: Total fun-loving, mischievous party-goer. Before the games he and his friends (and posse of girls) would party, drink, and go night surfing nude almost every day. Despite all the "fun" and partying, Newton is extremely insecure and hides this through extreme partying. A sign of this insecurity is showed through when he killed a "friend" for calling him gay.**

**Weapon of Choice: Very skilled in combat under water. His main strategy is to drown or stab his victims underwater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or the characters that were made by bmsbobcat24 or UserRainStar :D**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 5

Theo's POV

It was already the interviews and I was so nervous about the next couple of days I was shaking. I wore a regular tux with my hair gelled out of my face, making myself fell weird and unnatural as I usually wore my hair in my eyes.

When it came to my turn, our interviewer (the host of the Hunger Games, Socrates South) smiled at me and waved me over to sit on the couch next to his chair as he said, "You are one handsome man, Theodore, you know that right? Now, let me ask you this quick question- what would you like to be referred to as?"

Since I knew what he was asking, I put on a fake smile and stated, "Theo, sir."

"And he's a gentleman, too! You are one polite lad."

"My mom taught me to respect anyone older than I."

"Well let's give a hand to Mr. and Mrs. Gray for the wonderful young man they've raised."

Everyone started to clap as I laughed and shook my head, thinking it was kind of funny how people thought I was so nice and polite. My parents _did_ raise me to be polite and nice, but sometimes I couldn't help it when my anger showed.

"So, who else do you have back home?" Socrates questioned, making me answer with a smile, "My mother and father along with my younger sister Marcy."

"Is Marcy short for something?" he asked, as I nodded and stated, "Yes, Marceline. She's a real sweet girl, always giggling and smiling. I'm gifted to have a sibling like her. She's my ray of sunshine."

"That's so sweet." Socrates told me as the crowd 'awwwed' which made me fake smile.

"Well, let me ask you this; do you have any fan girls yet? It's certain you're gaining some by now. You're quite the handsome man, isn't he folks?" the crowd agreed as I tried to hide my blush as I mumbled, "I don't have any fan girls yet, sir."

"No? Have any girls on your mind?"

The question I really _didn't_ want asked. I wanted to let my secret out, but then she would know and think it was weird that she didn't even know me and I liked her.

I had waited too long, making Socrates know that I had _somebody _on my mind. He dug for more information, asking, "And whom is she, Mr. Gray?"

"S-She's here today, probably watching me right now making a total fool out of myself…" I chuckled as the crowd 'awwwed' again as Socrates chuckled as well, saying, "You're not making a fool out of yourself, don't worry. She's crazy if she doesn't like you back."

"Maybe, sir. Just maybe."

* * *

Beatrix's POV

"You look gorgeous, Bea." Ajax told me, smiling at my outfit as I looked at myself in awe.

Sure, I didn't like that I was wearing gold heels, but I absolutely loved the rest of the outfit.

Ajax told me that I was wearing this outfit because the Districts (and the Capitol, of course) were calling "The Phoenix". He said I was the Phoenix because the ancient bird was so fierce and would reincarnate, coming back after many years. The Districts had the feeling that I would be one of the victors, coming out from the ashes and be 'reborn'.

Or whatever the hell they were talking about because I'm absolutely _nothing_ like a Phoenix.

I wore a gorgeous gold dress that went down just above my knees, the gold heels, black and gold eyeshadow, gold and black fake eyelashes, gold bangles, and my hair was curled and down.

"Now, when the time is right, or if the whole Phoenix thing comes up, tell him you're the Phoenix today." Ajax told me as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, which made him continue with, "Twirl for a second."

I did as I was told, and when I looked into the mirror, my arms had the outline of wings and I had a beautiful gold tail which resembled a Phoenix.

"Oh my gosh…" I was speechless as I gawked at my reflection, the gold outlines fading away a minute or two after I had stopped twirling.

"Now, go win some sponsors." Ajax told me as I was now about to go onto the stage to get interviewed, walking slowly as I had never worn heels before.

"And now, our own…The Phoenix!"

Walking on, I waved shyly as I sat down on the couch next to Socrates' chair as he told me, "You look gorgeous today, Beatrix. This is a good look for you, darling."

"Thank you, Socrates. But I don't usually wear things like this. I'm more of a combat boots and hair-in-a-braid type of girl, you know?" the crowd laughed which made me smile as he nodded, agreeing as he said, "I understand what you mean. Now, you _do_ know that the whole Capital has been calling you The Phoenix, right?"

Nodding, I said, "Yes, I do. I really don't understand why, though, as I believe I am the last person that would be a Phoenix to be honest."

Socrates laughed again as well as the crowd, as he stated, "With all due respect, Beatrix, you are quite looking like a Phoenix tonight, my dear."

"Oh really? Well, in that case, would you like to see my wings and tail?" I told him as the crowd cheered and Socrates had a look on his face as if to say, '_Go right ahead._'

Without further ado, I stood up and started to twirl as the crowd was in awe, not believing their eyes.

"We all knew she _was_ the Phoenix, right folks?" Socrates clapped his hands as the crowd just kept cheering as I put my hands up to show my wings a bit more, smiling to the crowd as I got more comfortable with being the center of attention.

When I sat down, Socrates asked another question, "Alright, so, do you have any allies for the games yet?"

Thinking of Darcy, I smiled and told him, "Yes, actually. She's the sweet girl from District 11, Darcy Dwarf."

"How did you become allies with her?" he asked as I answered right away, stating, "We just met on the first day of training and clicked right away. We've been friends ever since."

"That's sweet, she's such a cute young girl." Socrates said as I nodded, smiling as I agreed, "Yeah, she is."

"Now, tell me about your relationship with your District partner, Jeremiah. We all saw how harshly you acted towards him. You two are the same age, so you must have known each other somehow."

"Yeah, we use to be best friends before his brother won the 20th Games. Then he turned popular and left me, always pushing me down when I walked home from school and calling me a 'hobo' and such. I was going through a really tough time, since my brother had only died 2 years before his brother won the games and my dad had died not even a year before as well. He left me when I needed someone to trust, and now I know I can never trust him- or anyone- again." I explained, looking to the ground as I knew I really hadn't been ready to speak about it, but I had done it anyways so the story was out.

"That was horrid of him to do that to you, Beatrix. I'm so sorry." Socrates told me as I nodded, sighing as I told him, "I'm fine without him, now. I'm an independent person. I don't need someone to comfort me when I'm down, I can take care of myself and others just fine."

"I'm sure you can, Beatrix. I'm sure you can." Socrates told me as he then took my hand, standing up as he told the crowd, "Well, I'm sorry folks, but Beatrix must leave as she is the last tribute! So, may I present to you, the Phoenix of Panem!"

I bowed, smiling as I got off of the stage.

But, I was pushed into the wall as I snapped, "Hey, what-"

It was none other than Jeremiah, anger shown on his face as he snapped, "What the hell were you thinking? You probably made me loose sponsors because of that little fucking move you just pulled!"

"This is a competition, Jeremiah. It's every person for themselves. You should know that by now. You probably would've stabbed me in the back right here if you could, I'm on your hit list and you're on mine. Let's face the facts and stop being children." I snarled as he looked taken aback, not thinking I'd say that.

But his face hardened as he let go of me, stating, "You've changed, Bea."

"Don't call me Bea. Jeremiah, you weren't there when I changed- but for the better. I always wore my heart on my sleeve before you, and you taught me to not trust. So I thank you."

* * *

**AN: Woah…what did you think? Jeremiah's being kind of an asshole, but that's how he is haha :D **

**Beatrix's outfit is on my profile (and there is no outfit for Theo, so there is only one link for Bea) so I hope you like it! What do you think about her being 'The Phoenix of Panem'? I know it's kind of (again) cliché that her experience of the Hunger Games is a teeny bit like Katniss', but I really don't care. Katniss and Beatrix are different in many ways, I promise you (:**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the next chapter my lovelies! THE GAMES ARE STARTING AND EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE**

**Hahaha…not necessarily…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the characters that were created by two lovely reviewers ^.^ **

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 6

Beatrix's POV

"I-I can't do this. I can't. I'm not going to make it, I'm going to die. Darcy will be by herself and then she'll have no one. I can't actually _kill_ anyone, that's not something that I would do! What if-"

"Beatrix. Stop." Ajax's voice made me stop in my tracks, looking at him as he continued, "You're over thinking things. Just do what you have to do to keep yourself and Darcy alive. You hear me? You've got this in the bag."

"How do you know?" my voice cracked unintentionally, my bottom lip quivering as my stylist took my face in his hands and brought me to his chest as I started to cry.

"Bea, you're the only tribute I've been a stylist to that has made me believe that they have hope. You are a strong girl. You're going to come back to me and say 'I did it' to the people that didn't believe you could do it, you hear?" I closed my eyes tightly as looked up at the silver-haired man that had acted like a father-figure this past week or so. No, he wasn't replacing my father, he was just someone to guide me through the hell we all call life.

Ajax handed me my jacket as he whispered in my ear, "I'm not suppose to be telling you this, but the cornucopia is on an island, surrounded by water. After you get out of the water with Darcy there is a forest. Run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

Not trusting my voice again, I nodded once and he led me to the tube in which I would be lifted up to the arena.

Once I was enclosed in the small space, everything was quiet as I saw Ajax mouth to me, '_Good luck_' in which I smiled softly. I was suddenly boosted up, making my reflexes kick in as I panicked, but I was in the arena now.

Each of us were on a platform on the island Ajax told me about, surrounding the cornucopia. The countdown started, making me tap my fingers against my thigh in anxiety.

_ 41, 40, 39, 38, 37,…_

I searched for the small curly-brunette girl, catching her eye. She was only 3 tributes away from me on my left side. She motioned her head toward her right as I looked down at the bag she was looking at.

It was a bag with a bow and a whole shit load of arrows.

The Games were surprisingly in our favor, as there were 5 throwing knives in a cool little belt. Darcy, I found out, was really skilled with knives. She had told me that she and her family (whom now only consisted of her two older brothers and herself) had secretly moved to District 11 when her oldest brother was 10 (who is now 22), so she was actually born in District 11. The citizens there didn't think much of them, even though they are not a family of African-American heritage, but they could work so they weren't a problem.

Darcy's family was originally from District 5, and her two brothers are actually quite cunning and skilled, giving their knowledge off to Darcy if she ever needed it.

Thank goodness for those two boys.

Now, it was almost time. I was so fucking scared. What if I couldn't keep Darcy safe? I'd never forgive myself if she died in my care. Her brothers would think I had meant for her to be killed.

'_No, Beatrix. Don't you start thinking this way. You need to stay strong._' I looked over at Darcy and my face hardened as I looked back at the cornucopia, '_For Darcy._'

_ 3, 2, 1 _

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't know how else to end it haha :D Who do you think will die first? How many people do you think will be gone after the bloodbath? Tell me your thoughts in a review ^.^**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter right away since I felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the Career Character's backgrounds, personality, or their appearance. **

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 7

Beatrix's POV

_ BOOM_

Once the cannon went off, I saw Darcy quickly grab the bag and start to run, diving straight into the water with the waterproof bag. I knew what would happen next as the girl from District 2 (I think her name is Felicity) started to go after Darcy.

'_Oh, I don't think so._' I thought, picking up a quick bow and arrow from one of the other (now dead) tributes as I aimed for her foot as I shot, only injuring her.

Jumping into the water to go into the woods as I could still see Darcy, gasping as the water was fucking freezing.

Pulling myself out of the water as quickly as I could, the bow of the dead tribute still in my hand, I ran after the curly hair that I saw bouncing up and down.

I didn't complain or whine as she kept running, making me grow a teeny bit tired.

Man oh man could this kid run. She was like a rocket.

After about 5 minutes or so of running, she slowed down just a bit.

"B-Beatrix?" she whispered, making me hardly hear her. I smiled a bit, whispering back, "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm right behind you."

"Why don't we sit down? Look through the two bags that I got us?"

"Wait a second, you got _two_?"

"Yup. One was right next to the one I was intending to get, so I thought we could both have one." Darcy told me sweetly as I smiled at her, taking the bag she held out for me as we sat down on a long log.

I ended up getting a thick blanket that could fit the both of us under it, a water canteen, half a loaf of bread, some berries, the bow and arrows, and another jacket.

'_Why is there another jacket in here? It's so hot in this arena I mean geez…_' I thought, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

Darcy looked through her bag which ended up containing a sleeping bag (which could also fit the both of us in it), a water canteen, lots of berries, her knifes and the utility belt for them, and another jacket.

"Well, I think we got some good bags, how about you?" I told the 13 year old as she giggled, nodding up at me as we just sat and talked for what felt like forever.

* * *

Theo's POV

I ended up never getting an ally, as I lay up in the tallest tree I could find, off the ground and away from the other tributes. I walked the whole day, stopping to climb up this tree and make my make-shift bed.

When the Panem National Anthem started to play, I looked up at the sky, hoping I wouldn't see Beatrix or her ally in the sky.

The cannons were heard, as I counted each and every one.

_ 12. Half of us are gone._

I saw that none of the Careers are dead, Beatrix is alive, her ally is alive, and a couple more that I didn't remember were still alive. Sadly, I saw Trew in the sky as I remembered that one of the Careers had killed her when she had been swimming to shore. I think it had been the boy from District 4, Newton I believe.

A second later, the sky went black again and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was kind of suckish and boring, but I didn't know what I could write about quite yet. **

**R&R anyways? :D**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER HOLLA. Just a warning, this chapter will be sad…I'm sorry but I had to although I almost started crying myself when I wrote this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG!**

**P.S. Lol I just figured out that there were two Newtons on my tribute list and since I don't want two people with the same name, Darcy's District Partner will be named Kent Abe instead of Newton Abe. M'kay? M'kay.**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 8

Third Person POV

The Careers (including a District 12 Tribute, Jeremiah Wilkerson) were all sat around a fire on the second night after the bloodbath.

Whom were they talking about? None-other than "The Phoenix of Panem", as she was called.

She didn't say it, but Penelope was jealous. She hated competition and Beatrix was her competition. The boy tributes thought she was pretty and the girl tributes all wanted to be her ally.

Penelope didn't see what was the big deal about this Beatrix girl- she was from a poor District and had no talent.

Alright, that was a lie, but Penelope still thought she deserved to be the center of attention at this year's Hunger Games. This was her time to shine…not some District 12 girl's.

Felicity also had hatred towards the dirty blonde. Not because of her talent (which she was really too oblivious to look at), but because she had tried to kill her. What Felicity didn't know was that Beatrix _could have_ killed her…but she didn't have the heart to.

Sure, Beatrix was another tribute, but she wasn't like the others. She had a heart and would have it until the end of time. She had feelings and enough kindness that she never wanted to harm anyone enough to kill them unless they attacked her first.

Sherbert didn't really mind the District 12 tribute. Sure, she was a person in her way of winning the Hunger Games, but she had to admit that Beatrix was a good opponent.

All of the guys weren't necessarily thinking of Beatrix. No, they were thinking of another tribute.

They were thinking of her admirer, Theo. Why? He was a worthy opponent as well.

"I have a feeling we are all thinking of the same person. We all want to take her down, is this true?" Penelope questioned as she warmed her hands by the fire as this arena was so cold.

Which was very weird, since during the day in the arena it was like a humid forest.

"You girls may be thinking of Beatrix, but that is not whom us guys want to take down. That Theodore boy. He needs to go." Newton told the others in a stern voice.

Suddenly, Jeremiah smirked and stated, "Who said we only had to take down one?"

* * *

Beatrix's POV

It was the morning of the third day in the arena and not many of us were killed.

The brother and sister from District 10 were killed off yesterday. I didn't know how, but I heard two cannons go off and at night Darcy and I saw their faces in the sky.

Darcy and I have decided to lay low and stay out of everyone's way.

Well, that didn't work all that well for us.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" We heard suddenly and I turned around, my arrow aimed at the followers.

The Careers and Jeremiah.

"What do you want." I snapped as I kept my aim locked, ready to shoot if I needed to.

"You know we want you dead. You want us dead just as much, we know that." the District 1 girl smiled as they drew closer. I pushed Darcy behind me as I snapped, "I'm not a heartless bitch like you. Even in this "Game" I would never wish death on any of you."

"You are too soft. You're even protecting one of the tributes that either you'll have to kill or might even kill you? How sweet."

"Shut the fuck up, she's my ally."

"That doesn't matter, sweetheart. Only two are aloud to come out. One boy…and one girl." the District 4 boy snickered as my jaw clenched.

When I had finally had enough, I started to bark out orders, "If none of you want to get killed I suggest you leave."

When they didn't budge, I shot an arrow which just whizzed in between Jeremiah's and District 2 boy's head as I snapped again, "_Now._"

With that, most of them left…

Most of them.

Penelope and District 4 boy (I think Newton…yeah, Newton) were left, as Newton grabbed Darcy.

"BEATRIX!"

My reflexes kicked in as suddenly, another arrow was gone…

And in Newton's chest.

Newton fell to the ground as I turned around to see Penelope was scared and ran off.

Not caring about what I had just done to another human being, I grabbed Darcy's hand and started to pull her up.

She whimpered and I finally realized…

A knife was in her stomach.

"No, no, no. Darcy…"

"Beatrix…" she whimpered again as she started to fall, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

I was kneeling on the ground with Darcy's head on my lap. Newton's cannon went off, but I didn't care.

"Darcy I'm sorry…I could have saved you."

"No. You couldn't. In the end one of us would've had to have died. I'm glad it's going to be me." Darcy told me as I told her with tears in my eyes, "Don't be like that, Darcy."

"You are like a big sister to me, Beatrix. You protected me with all of your heart and I thank you so much for that. I never would've thought that someone would kill another just for a chance to give me more time to live. My brothers would be so thankful for your help and please tell them that I love them when you win." Darcy explained as tears were now falling down my face.

"I'm not going to win, Darc-"

"You _have to._"

Looking into her hazel eyes, I vowed to myself I would not give up and I _would_ make it to District 11 to tell her brothers how sorry I was I couldn't save their sister.

To tell them how great of a sister they had…tell them how much they meant to her.

"Darcy, I love you." I cried, not even trying to stay strong as I knew I'd break down later anyways. I knew the crowd was watching. I didn't care, though. I was saying goodbye to a good friend…

A sister.

"Take my token…and give it…to my brothers…" she got out, putting a necklace in my hand.

But everything came crashing down when she wasn't breathing anymore.

"No, Darcy. Please come back to me, baby." I whimpered as I cried to myself. She was gone.

The cannon went off as I kissed her forehead and looked up at the sky and screamed, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. I HOPE YOU ARE BECAUSE NOW HEAVEN HAS GAINED YET ANOTHER ANGEL."

* * *

**AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm sorry, I had to ): I know it is only the eighth chapter but I have more in store for you guys, I promise you. I feel bad since you guys told me not to kill Darcy this way, but I didn't know how else to kill her (omg that sounds terrible…)**

**But I hope it was still alright. R.I.P. Darcy Dwarf ),:**

**Oh my gosh I'm practically crying**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, I wanted to give you guys another update! I now you guys are sad about Darcy's death, as I am too *reminds herself that Darcy is a **_**fictional**_** character***

**Well, anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 9

Third Person's POV

The Districts were all in awe at the moment between the District 11 Tribute and the District 12 Tribute. It had only been a couple of days and the girls already acted like sisters.

Everyone had to admit that they shed a tear…even the strongest men and women in the Districts cried. Darcy Dwarf would be remembered until the end of time.

But what about Beatrix? President West didn't want to admit it, but Beatrix was a danger to the Capitol. She was unpredictable, rebellious, and strong. What if she started something that nobody could stop?

'_No._' President West thought, '_I will not let Panem fall just because of this…Phoenix._'

With that, President West went to speak to the Gamemakers.

Trouble was about to strike in the arena.

* * *

Beatrix's POV

_ Thump_

I pumped my fist in victory as my arrow hit an animal in the spot I was aiming for. How my mother had told me to.

The eye.

It was a long-shot as I usually didn't do it this way, but I decided to try it out and it worked.

Trotting over to the small deer, I picked it up and frowned, feeling a pang of guilt as it reminded me of a small child. It was, in fact, a baby deer.

I hated to kill the babies, but in here I needed to get whatever resources I could gather. Sadly, one of them was a baby deer for a meal.

"I'm sorry little guy." I whispered to the small animal, picking it up to go skin it for food.

But I fell backwards when the forest started to shake. Was it an earthquake?

_ Could_ there even be earthquakes in the arena?

I didn't even know, but I was freaked the fuck out as I didn't know what the hell was going on.

When I felt something breathing down my neck, I turned around slowly and dropped my food source.

What the actual _fuck_ was that?

* * *

Theo's POV

After the earthquake-thing I stood still for a minute, trying to decipher what was going on. I was pretty sure it was going to be some type of hybrid monster, as that was what the Gamemaker was good at throwing at us.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a scream. A girl's scream.

For some reason, I felt the need to go see if the person was alright. I had a feeling the girl in trouble wasn't a Career.

Running as fast as I could, I made it to the clearing where I heard the scream and saw the girl in trouble.

_ Beatrix._

She was face-to-face with a monster that looked like an oversized bull. It was 10x larger than an average human and towered over the trees of the forest, making me gulp in horror.

Before I could stop myself, I had started to run- my axe in hand.

"Stop!" I yelled, knowing that this was probably the most stupid decision I've ever made in my life, but if it was to save one of the most fairest girls in the Games, I would do it without another thought.

The monster seemed to be blind, it's eyes hazy as it sniffed the air.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know what this is? It's a Blind Giant. Now it's going to kill us both you idiot!" Beatrix's voice made my heart melt, even though she was yelling at us both. I didn't mind though…I was going to show her that I deserved her and she deserved to live.

I was going to save her.

I had a plan in mind, but I needed her help. She just needed to trust me.

* * *

Beatrix's POV

What the fuck did this kid think he was doing? I mean, yeah he was cute and muscular, but this Blind Giant would snap him and I like twigs.

The boy seemed to start to distract the animal, making me wonder what was going on in that boy's mind. I stood at the side, my arrow in hand and my meal on the ground, forgotten.

Within a couple of minutes of the two fooling around, the boy called out, "Arrow! Now!"

He bull-type-creature looked like it was about to kill the boy, so I aimed and shot.

It hit the creature right in the eye as it called out a final cry, collapsing to the ground with a loud, obnoxious thump.

I decided to let the beast keep my arrow, as I was a bit pissed off at the boy.

"Excuse me, I could've handed that myself big guy."

He looked over and me, and it felt like the world stopped.

My mother once told me about this feeling…

_ "Mother, what did it feel like when you met daddy?" I asked, my 5 year old mind wandering while my mother told me a bedtime story about a handsome prince and a beautiful princess._

_ She seemed taken aback, but she smiled as if remembering._

_ "It's called love at first sight, Bea."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ She laughed a little at my curiosity, explaining, "That's when you meet the boy of your dreams and fall in love instantly. It's like your under a spell. The first you lay eyes on each other you know that he is the one."_

_ "Did you and daddy have love at first sight?" I questioned, looking up at my mother as she smiled down at me, telling me, "Yes, we did. And you will someday too."_

_ "How will I know?"_

_ "You'll just…know. It's not something that someone else tells you, it's what your heart tells you."_

I know that was really sappy and I knew that I never really liked to be like this, but now that I'm in front of this boy…

I think I'm in love.

* * *

**AN: AHHHHHHHH OMG THE TEATRIX (that's what their ship name is and no excuses because it sounds like tea-a-trix and it sounds funny) FEELS I CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

**I hope it wasn't horrible, but I actually really liked this chapter.**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)  
Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys ^.^ Here's the next chapter to feed your Teatrix needs ;) lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 10

Beatrix's POV

"You need to be more careful. You should be thankful that I'm the one that came instead of another tribute who would murder you in a second."

Looking up at the boy that just saved my ass, my sarcasm getting a hold on me as I stated, "How do I know that you're not going to kill me right now?"

"I just had the chance to get you eaten by a oversized bull. Do you _really_ think I'm bullshitting you?"

Smirking a little bit, I turned away from him and kept my bow and arrow at my side. I knew he was following me, so I turned around and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm protecting you. From that high-pitched scream you made there will be other tributes trying to come kill you first. Believe me, 12, the other tributes are more than happy to kill you." he explained to me, making me blush when he just called me "12".

His voice was so low and sexy…dammit why the hell is he cute he could kill me any moment now and I'd still be thinking he was hot.

"I don't need protecting, thanks _Charming._" my independence was shown as I told the boy from District 7. I wasn't some Princess that needed a Prince to come and save her. I didn't want someone that I needed to depend on.

"My name's not Charming." the boy told me as I answered back, "Well, it suits you more."

"The name's Theo. Theodore. You're Beatrix, right?"

Without looking back at the teen, I nodded. We walked silently for another couple of minutes before he told me, "I think we're far enough to not have anybody surprising us."

"So…we're allies now?" I questioned, hoping that he'd stay with me. I _did_ in fact feel more safe around him. He wasn't fake like some of the other tributes. I had a feeling he wouldn't lie to me, either- he was sincere.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We started to get our "camp" set up as I had forgotten to get my game that I had dropped in the incident, so we didn't create a fire.

I ate some of the berries I kept in my backpack (and some that Darcy had found) and offered Theo some, which he took happily.

My curiosity got the best of me as I busted out, "What's District 7 like?"

He looked taken aback as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"You know…you're District. What's it like there?"

He looked deep in thought, thinking of what he was going to say as he finally answered, "Well, it's probably not much different from your District. Most of us start work when we are young, as I started when I was 5. Lots and lots of forests, to be honest."

Looking over at me, he questioned the same thing for District 12.

"Well," I started, "there's not much to District 12. We're the poorest District of Panem and our main industry is coal mining. Sometimes there's not enough food to go around and I sometimes go past some of the starving children in the square. It's horrible…"

I closed my eyes, knowing that _I_ was once one of those starving children and I still am. My mother is all I have, other than the small house that we lived in. I sometimes only ate once a day because my mother and I had to share.

Trying to get my mind off of District 12, he asked, "What about your family? How many siblings to you have? Tell me about yourself."

I bit my lip as I told him, my voice cracking, "There's not much to say about my family, either. My father died from a disease that nobody could figure out how to get rid of and my older brother died in the 18th Hunger Games. My mother's all I have."

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright." I told him, smiling as I wiped my eyes (I sure as hell didn't want to cry in front of the Capital and the Game makers… I most certainly wouldn't be seen as a crybaby) and continued, "What about you?"

"I've got both of my parents and my 5 year old sister Marceline, but I always call her Marcy."

"Who was your ancestor?"

"My cousin, Rosalee, was in the 20th Games." he sighed, scratching his neck as I remembered that girl. She was only 12...

It's horrible how a young life can be ripped away by just a small, useless piece of paper with a name on it.

* * *

**AN: I know it wasn't very good but it was a teeny bit of a filler chapter. I hope you liked it none the less ^.^**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Here is the next chapter for you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

* * *

Our Worst Nightmare

Chapter 11

Ajax's POV

Looking on the TV screen, I watched as the boy from District 7 (that I happened to know liked Beatrix) and my Phoenix talk. They were so cute together that sponsors started to roll in, making me smirk.

Everyone was obsessed with "Teatrix", as the Capitol called the love birds. They were those star-crossed lovers that you see every year in these games. They had only met a day ago and they already seemed like a couple.

It was quite adorable.

I had a feeling that Beatrix liked the boy as much as he liked her, since they both looked at each other with the same admiration.

Watching the television screen, I saw their faces light up with joy when a medium-sized sponsor gift land in front of them. Opening it, Beatrix smirked as she read the note. I had a feeling it was from Daisy, her mentor.

* * *

Beatrix's POV

_ I didn't even have to tell you how to keep yourself alive…you're doing it all by yourself. Keep up with this whole "love bird" stuff and you will most certainly make it out alive ;)_

_ -D_

Knowing _exactly_ who sent this (since my mentor's name started with a D and she was the only one who would put a winky face in the note), I smirked and opened the gift to see two loafs of bread with some soup in a thermos.

"Oh my gosh I love sponsors." I groaned, smelling one of the loafs like a weirdo as Theo just started at me like there was something absolutely wrong with me.

Who knows- maybe there is.

Looking back over at the brunette I laughed at his facial expression and told him, "I'm quite surprised at how you aren't sniffing this bread like I am. This is heaven to me…before I was sent to these games I had never even seen a whole loaf of bread before."

Scrunching his eyebrows, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"District 12 is the poorest District of Panem, remember? Most of us can't afford a whole loaf of bread. We're lucky enough if we even get a quarter of a loaf."

Before I knew it, he hugged me and said loud enough for the camera's to catch it, "I'm sorry you had to grow up like that, Beatrix."

I was a bit confused, but he caught onto my confusion and said into my ear, "I saw the note. Need to put on a show."

Smiling a genuine smile, I kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes as I asked, "Shall we set up camp? I'm getting quite tired."

Standing up, he took my hand and said, "We shall."

I knew my mother was probably thinking, '_I can't believe she is doing this, she probably doesn't love him._'

But she's most definitely wrong…

I was falling. And I was falling _hard and fast._

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was really short you guys and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I was really busy…**

**R&R**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
